The Panic in Me
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The second of my Road to El Dorado songfics. Spoler for Hiro's episode Zero. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


The Panic in Me

The Panic in Me

A Gundam Wing Video Clip

By Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song so please don't sue me. The song is 'The Panic in Me' from the Road to El Dorado soundtrack. Also there is a spoiler for Hiro's Episode Zero, so don't read if you don't know what I'm talking about.

[Often these days

And always these nights

I find I'm afraid

Of the turbulent heights]

Hiro tosses and turns on his bed, trying to go to sleep. His eyes focus on the figure asleep on the bed across his. Duo is sprawled on his bed, an arm and his braid flung over the edge. His mouth is open slightly, even in sleep he never shuts it.

[No matter how crazily

No matter how far

The moments of tenderness

Are those where you are]

Sighing, the Japanese pilot gets up from his bed and covers his braided friend with the covers, which he kicked off during sleep. Hiro is about to go back to his own bed, but is compelled to stroke the chestnut hair, a smile creeps on his usually stoic face.

[For when you are laughing

Like silver like rain

You cool me, you soothe me

And love me again]

Four of the gundam pilots are watching a movie in the rec room of one of Quatre's many safehouses. Suddenly Duo laughs at the antics on the screen. Hiro tries to work on his laptop. He winces at the loud laughter, but smiles unseen by the others.

[For a few perfect hours

The world lets me be

You know how to calm down

The panic in me]

Hiro is again unable to sleep. Deciding to get up, he sneaks over to Duo's bed and climbs in with him, careful not to wake him. He gathers the sleeping pilot in his arms and buries his face in the silken hair. Hiro slowly drifts off to sleep, smiling tenderly.

[Once in a while

I slip back to my past

Where I long to remain

But the dream does not last]

In Hiro's dream he is back on the L1 colony on the day he is told to destroy most of it. He plays with a little girl and her puppy. As the buildings explode, it is Hiro who gets caught in the blast instead. The girl's puppy whimpers as it sits by Hiro's dead and bloody body.

[In the trials of the present

No matter how low

You bring me such peace

And you won't let me go]

Hiro bolts awake in a cold sweat, waking and surprising Duo. The longhaired boy wraps his arm around his shoulders and begins to gently rock him as he coos softly. Hiro tries to escape, embarrassed at his weakness, but Duo holds on fast.

[For when you are laughing

Like silver like rain

You cool me, you soothe me

And love me again]

The next day at breakfast, Duo, Quatre and Wufei are chatting. Trowa nods every once in a while. Duo laughs at something Wufei says and the Chinese pilot gets up and leaves in a huff. Hidden by the paper he's reading, Hiro smiles, remembering how the Shinigami pilot comforted him after the nightmare.

[For a few perfect hours

The world lets me be

You know how to break down

The panic in me]

Once again Hiro sneaks into Duo's bed and cuddles the American to him, unaware that he is awake this time. Feeling bolder, the Wing pilot places a kiss on his cheek as he drifts off. Duo smiles and murmurs his friend's name before joining him in sleep.

[In the trials of the present

No matter how low

You bring me such peace

And you won't let me go

Oh, don't let me go]

Hiro stumbles through the mansion's door, covered in blood. Quatre gasps in shock and Duo rushes to help. Half carrying and half dragging him, the two pilots bring him to the infirmary where Sally is waiting.

[For when you are laughing

Like silver like rain

You cool me, you soothe me

And love me again]

Hiro is lying in his bed, bandages covering his body. Duo is sitting beside him, keeping company by chatting and reading one of his battered manga to him. Duo laughs at a funny part and the Japanese pilot pulls the manga out of the braided pilot's hands. He looks at it then starts to laugh along with Duo, surprising him.

[For a few perfect hours

The world lets me be

You know how to break down

The panic in me]

The two pilots lock eyes suddenly and Duo is compelled to do what he'd been dreaming of. He hugs Hiro gently and kisses him. Shocked, he only stares at the Shinigami pilot as he stammers an apology. Hiro grabs him and returns the kiss. Later, the two are lying on Hiro's bed, their arms around each other. Both have smiles on their faces as they sleep peacefully.

~Owari~


End file.
